Links
Links to other sites for further reference. USA-Related Links * Game Show Kingdom - Game show recap site, updated daily or close to it. * About.com: Game Shows - About.com's Game Show site. * Buzzerblog - Blog with info on game show-related information. * Game Show News Net - A site with news stories relating to game/reality shows, as well as recaps of the day's shows. * The Game Show Pilot Light - Site on unsold American game show pilots. * Golden-Road.Net - Forum on America's longest-running and most successful game show, The Price Is Right. * The Game Show Forum - Forum dedicated to game shows. * Sam's Game Show World - Site that's devoted to game shows. * GameShowNetworkNews - Site that's devoted to Game Show Network/GSN. * Game Show Network - Official website of the US game show channel. * Nick GAS - Channel dedicated to classic Nickelodeon game shows as well as sports shows. * Reality Wanted - Site for casting and info on upcoming and current reality shows. * FOX Reality Channel - Channel dedicated to classic and original reality shows. Wikis Wiki sites devoted to one specific show or production company. Note that the quality of these sites may vary. * [http://theamazingrace.wikia.com/ The Amazing Race Wiki] — Wiki devoted to The Amazing Race. * [http://beat-the-clock.wikia.com/ Beat the Clock Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Beat the Clock. * [http://cardsharks.wikia.com/ Card Sharks Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Card Sharks. * [http://celebnamegame.wikia.com/ Celebrity Name Game Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Celebrity Name Game. * [http://deal.wikia.com/ Deal or No Deal Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Deal or No Deal. * [http://familyfeud.wikia.com/ Family Feud Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Family Feud. * [http://hollywoodgamenight.wikia.com/ Hollywood Game Night Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Hollywood Game Night. * [http://jeopardyhistory.wikia.com/ Jeopardy! History Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Jeopardy! * [http://lingo.wikia.com/ Lingo Wiki] - Wiki devoted to Lingo. * [http://name-that-tune.wikia.com/ Name That Tune Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Name That Tune. * [http://password.wikia.com/ Password Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Password. * [http://priceisright.wikia.com/ The Price Is Right Wiki] — Wiki devoted to The Price is Right. * [http://saleofthecentury.wikia.com/ Sale of the Century Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Sale of the Century. * [http://wheeloffortunehistory.wikia.com/ Wheel of Fortune History Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Wheel of Fortune. Nick Game Shows * Nickelodeon Wiki — Wiki devoted to Nickelodeon shows in general. * [http://brainsuge.wikia.com/ BrainSurge Wiki] — Wiki devoted to BrainSurge. * [http://doubledare.wikia.com/ Double Dare Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Double Dare. * [http://figureitout.wikia.com/ Figure It Out Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Figure it Out. * [http://legends.wikia.com/ Legends of the Hidden Temple Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Legends of the Hidden Temple. * [http://webheads.wikia.com/ Webheads Wiki] — Wiki devoted to Webheads. Producers/Production Companies * Barry & Enright Wiki — Wiki devoted to the work of Jack Barry and Dan Enright. * Mark Goodson Wiki — Wiki devoted to the work of Mark Goodson. * Reg Grundy Wiki — Wiki devoted to the work of Reg Grundy. * Heatter-Quigley Wiki — Wiki devoted to the work of Merrill Heatter and Bob Quigley. * Bob Stewart Wiki — Wiki devoted to the work of Bob Stewart. International Links * GameTV - Website of the Canadian game show channel. * Global Reality Channel - Web site of the Canadian reality show channel. * Challenge - Website of the UK game show channel. * gameshowcentral.co.uk - Website devoted to game shows from the UK (and sometimes the US). Wikis * Canadian Game Shows - Wiki on game shows in Canada. * Australian Game Shows - Wiki on game shows in Australia. * British Game Shows - Wiki on game shows in the United Kingdom. * UKGameshows.com - Not so much a Wiki as it is a rather large fansite on the genre, although it was the inspiration for this site. * GameSHOWS.ru - Wiki on game shows in Russia. Blogsites * Bother's Bar - blogsite on game shows in the United Kingdom. * Mundo Gameshow - blogsite on game shows in Brazil. * Le Coup du Buzzer - blogsite on game shows in France. * gsblog.ru - blogsite on game shows in Russia. * Los Concursos De La Tele - blogsite on game shows in Spain. * gsblog.com.ua - blogsite on game shows in Ukraine.